


Screwing Supple Spider-Man

by potatoesrfriends



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Small Penis, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatoesrfriends/pseuds/potatoesrfriends
Summary: After Peter is injured on patrol, Tony invites him to his lab for the weekend to test the limits of his abilities after the spider bite. Little does he know just what side effects the young spider has gained...





	1. The First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate any feedback! I'm planning on at least 150 chapters, but I have a lot of free time so expect at least a few more and very regular updates! Have a great evening guys I'll see you in the morning at 5:15am sharp when i post chapter 2! Stay strong my fellow Starkers XD

It all started at 5:47AM on Friday, the 29th of June, 2016. The day my life changed forever.

Buzz buzz

I groaned and rolled over in bed, nearly suffocating myself with my own superstrength as I pressed my soft, dappled grey pillow against my pale, wrinkled from sleep face in order to block out the noise.

Buzz buzz

Buzz buzz

"Maaaaay", I hollered through the appartment. "Pick up the phooooone"

"You lazy piece of shit get the fuck up and answer it yourself" was May's vicious reply from her room.

Buzz buzz

With a scream, I flung myself out of my twin bed bed and grabbed my phone, thumbing the accept button before even glancing at the caller id.

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat down the phone, as I glared at my blue Captain America alarm clock, the last thing Uncle Ben ever gave me, which blinked a far too early time at my weary eyes.

"Jeez kid". That classic muffled billionare drawl that i knew so well travelled down the phone and I froze, fingers gripping my Nokia brick and breath faltering. "I only called to ask a favour."

"M-M-Mr Stark!" I stuttered, suddenly more awake than I've ever felt. "Holy cow I am so sorry I didn't know it was you."

"No sweat, kid." Tony chuckled down the phone, no doubt dressed in his iconic Versace suit with his favourite red tie that he ties every morning at record breaking speeds. "I was calling to ask if you fancied dropping round the tower this weekend. Bruce and I want to test your enhancements as that stabbing we nearly lost you at last week gave (me) us all quite a scare". 

"Sounds great, Mr Stark! I'd love to spend some time with (you) you and Dr Banner and the rest of the kick-ass team!"

"Perfect" Mr Stark chuckled. "I'll get Happy to pick you up after school."

"See you then, Mr Stark" I exclaimed, almost shaking with excitement.

"See ya, kid."

I hung up the phone, paused for a second, breathless from the news, and then did a backflip to celebrate. No way, I get to spend the weekend with Tony!!! ... Wait. Since when have I started calling him Tony? He's Mr Stark! And it's not ony him I'm seeing, but Dr Banner as well! If not all the Avengers! Why am I so excited to see Tony in particular? I contemplated this for a while, letting the arm clutching my grey Nokia brick fall to my side and watching my blue and grey patterned, left sock, filled with holes, scuff the soft cream carpet. 

My head suddenly snapped up as my alarm clock rang out for me to get ready for my fun-filled day at school. With a furrowed brow and flushed cheeks, I gazed into [Y/N]'s eyes. "What do you think my thoughts about Mr Stark mean, [Y/N]?"


	2. The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on the way to school and then... read the fucking chapter to found out what happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL BITCHES YOU THOUGHT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS THE END - SIKE  
> WE DO BE UPDATING , PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A FUCKING ROLLERCOASTER  
> THIS SHIT GONNA BE WILD

As Y/N and I were making our way to school as we did everyday, walking down the same sidewalks, talking about the same old things, my mind couldn’t help but think of Mr Stark again, visions of his sculpted features filling my mind.  
“Peter”

Of course his body was one to admire, he was a lean, muscular man but not too built.  
“Peter”

I imagined being embraced by him was like being enveloped by a weighted blanket, firm yet soft and reassuring.

“Peter!”

“Huh?”

“What’s up with you this morning, dumbass?”  
I blinked. Was I really just caught daydreaming about Mr Stark?

“Nothing, I just have a lot on my mind” I quipped, my face evidently flushed from the tender image occupying my subconscious.

“It’s Tony isn’t it?”

“What? What makes you think that? For all you know I could have been thinking about how grateful I am that Aunt May took you in and gave me the perfect sibling” I replied, with a wide smile on my face, doing my best to conceal what was truly on my mind.  
Although I wasn’t lying, I really did love Y/N, they were everything I could have wanted in a friend, let alone a sibling. I knew that after Uncle Ben had been mysteriously murdered by S.H.I.E.L.D., for what appeared to be no particular reason, that things became really hard for them.

I’ll never forget the first time I saw their broken, hollowed eyes, like that of a third world child on a water-aid advert, because I knew from that moment on it was my responsibility to be the big brother they never had.

Y/N whirls towards me suddenly, throwing my body into the ally we’re passing and pinning me against the wall. My breath catches in my throat as you unconsciously activate my fight or flight response that I recall learning about in chemistry second period last Tuesday. 

“What the actual fuck are you smoking Peter?!” Y/N spits at me, your brittle spit peppering me in the face, almost as if I’m being faced with a firing squad of spit machine guns. “Mr. Stark is a billionaire. A really fucking hot billionaire who would never, and I mean NEVER go for a weedy little 14 year old like you. You’re just a pathetically puny, pneumatic, panicky, pussy-ass, pessimistic, painful-to-listen-to, petty, poor, plain, poisonous, perturbed prostitute who occasionally delivers pizza when his schedule allows.”

With each word that spills from your luscious lips I feel my self-esteem lower by approximately 1.96078431373% until I feel I am empty. Drained. Alone. Oh god, so alone. I let my mind take me elsewhere in order to block out your hate-filled verbal assault.

But, alas, my brief moment of peace is shattered with the CRASH of your fist striking the wall next to my left ear. I flinch away, a startled cry leaving my chapped lips 👄. 

Sadly, the flinch drove my head to the right, perfectly lining up with your right fist that was swinging down like ever-destructing Hulk’s. 

Now, although a part of my brain knew that Y/N didn’t have The Hulk’s super strength, an even bigger part of my terrified brain didn’t know that. 

To me, after facing weeks and months and months of this abuse, Y/N may as well have been The Hulk. Thus, I did not fight back and instead froze in terror as your fist connected with my face. I heard a CRACK as I felt my cheekbone shatter and was flung to the floor of the dirty alley. 

“FUCK YOU PETER PARKER!!!!!” Y/N screams directly into my ear, purposefully overwhelming my super hearing to the point where my ears begin to gush blood onto the alley’s minging floor, like some sort of hellish waterfall. 

I try to hold my painful cries in but it all becomes too much and my vocal chords let out a feeble cry for help. “Tonyyyy” I sob. Y/N’s fists raining down on me suddenly pause, allowing me to inhale a heavy gasp, my lungs refilling with the sweet nectar they crave. 

I am screwing my face up where it’s pressed against the cold, hard, dirty ground in pain, bracing myself for the next hit when I hear a low chuckle from above me. 

Now, one would assume that most chuckles would be filled with humour or occasionally mirth, but not this particular chuckle. No. This chuckle was dangerous. This chuckle turned my blood cold. This chuckle sent tingles down my spine - for once not in a sexual way. 

“Is that how you cry out for Tony in your dreams whilst his balls are slapping your ass?”

My soft, supple skin flushed with desire at the thought of Mr. Stark pounding me up with his hot, throbbing cock. The idea of it penetrating me, filling me up with his children made my small, hairless penis start to harden. 

“Peter do you honestly think Mr.Stark would ever reciprocate your feelings?,I mean you’re just a pathetic child” You sneer at me. 

I sighed, tears filling my beautiful brown eyes before you suddenly roughly yank me to my feet by my heavenly hazel hair and pin me to the wall, grinding against me.

“Peter don’t forget who you belong to - I am your sibling and your owner”

My arousal started to become more apparent, a wet patch was slowly beginning to form in my trousers, pre-cum was practically oozing from my tiny dick.

“Look how wet you’ve become for” Y/N chuckled darkly. 

“Master, please let me cum I’ll do anything” I pleaded, grinding my arousal against Y/N’s hand. But, you clutch my dick at the base, preventing my release.

Y/N drops down on your knees, mouthing and nosing my arousal. I moan loudly and throw my head back against the wall. I feel you grin against my dick before, freeing it from my pants and swallowing it whole.

The feeling of my dick in that warm, moist cavern of yours, is orgamisic. I nearly come straight away - but you don’t let me. I feel the warning bite of your teeth against my penis, and I manage to control myself. 

However, the continuous feeling of me throat fucking you, especially in such a public place begins to overwhelm me. I feel the build-up of pleasure at the base of my stomach, before I spurt my hot, white liquid down the back of your throat. I catch my breath before tucking myself back into my trousers.

Y/N gets up from the floor brushing yourself off, before suddenly slapping me in the face.  
“Thanks for the entertainment Penis Parker” You say while smirking evilly. “Whatever, Peter, see you after school”

I snap back to reality. It seems as though I’d become so lost in my own thoughts that I didn’t even realise it was time for the bell. I guess time sure flies when you’re fantasising about hunky dilfs and being a good foster brother to an orphan.

I scramble up the steps to the double doors of Midtown High, desperately making my way through the hallway. I head to the bathroom to clean myself up and slump to the floor, tears gathering in my eyes; Mr. Stark, no Tony, is an adult he would never go for someone as pathetic as me. A small boy, constantly covered in bruises - a prostitute working in the streets. 

I start to moan with the thought of his large, powerful penis filling my bussy up - abusing me, and choking me. I feel my penis start to harden again, and I am forced to get rid of my problem, in this filthy school bathroom. 

I am nothing but a pathetic whore for Mr. Stark to use and throw away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID U ENJOY THE SEXY TIMES LMAOOOOO  
> Let us know in the comments what you thought  
> This fanfic was written with my lovers at 1:30 a.m. xoxox

**Author's Note:**

> lads this is aint a serious fic my friend found my ao3 account and wrote this horror show of all the tropes we hate most in a fanfic - which include : first person pov and Y/N


End file.
